


Durarara!!小剧场

by Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi/pseuds/Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi





	Durarara!!小剧场

“卡！辛苦了！”

拍完最后一幕，平和岛静雄揉揉肩膀走出刚才还燃着大火的地方。鞋底一定沾满灰了吧，这样想着，静雄有些不高兴，但是现在还有另一件事要做。

“喂，临也！”他朝那个蹦蹦跳跳的背影喊道，待到对方转过身却又不知道该怎么说了，毕竟也是头脑一热，“今天比往常更像跳蚤啊临也君。”

“打完以后就要坐轮椅了嘛，趁现在能跳当然要多跑跑跳跳了。”眼前的男子嘴角弯起满分的笑容，嘴里却讲着无比残酷的事情，像是在讲别人的不幸，带着幸灾乐祸的心情。

“他们说因为……完成就要直接赶去武野仓市，所以会提前给你开杀青宴，大概不会让我参加吧。”

“啊啊，因为是犬猿之仲嘛，在那种地方打起来肯定会伤及无辜吧，杀青宴也要泡汤了。”那人耸耸肩，作出一副无可奈何的样子。

“所以今天来我家吃饭吧，家里还有啤酒，路上再买火锅料。”

对方明显愣了一下，马上又笑起来：“好啊。”

明明还是可以好好说话的嘛，私下请彼此去家里吃饭也不是很奇怪的事了，为什么在众人面前就忍不住会打起来呢？静雄推着购物车，看着一脸严肃地挑选火锅底料的折原临也，心想。也许都是身不由己地在众人面前扮演这犬猿之仲的角色吧，为了演得更加逼真，导演也默许了他们每天的打打杀杀，毕竟他们的对手戏也只有这种内容。

他是天生的演员，各种身份都能轻松驾驭，刚开始演得很苦手也是他给了很多一针见血的建议，怎么发展到如今水火不容的地步的呢？这么想着开拍以来的事情，连何时到家都不知道的。

隔着火锅，折原的眼睛看起来湿漉漉的，很疲惫的样子。

“你拍完那边的戏份还会回来吗？”忍不住这样问了，不正常，居然会关心跳蚤，一定是啤酒喝多了吧。

“不知道啊，至少小说里没有我的戏份了，好好享受没有折原临也的平静日子吧小静。”他捂着肚子笑得毫无形象，最后声音慢慢低下来，样子居然看起来有些悲伤，因为喝了太多啤酒吧，两个人都。

“大概就……不会回来了吧。”折原重新抬起头，眼睛里有种不易察觉的孤独一闪而过。

“那么我会想念你的，非常地，想念你。”说出口才意识到自己说了多么不得了的话，脸瞬间烧了起来，简直就是表白啊。

这一次对方居然没有嘲笑自己，他低头看着火锅里翻滚的菜，很久才慢慢回答：“荣幸之至。”

平和岛静雄忽然感到窒息般的难过，火锅就要吃完了，啤酒就要喝完了，然后折原临也就要走了，自己连正式的送别都不能参加，而折原临也就要走了。

这样难过着什么也做不了的自己，突然听到对面的人说“我也会想念小静的，非常地。”

惊讶地撞上对方的视线，第一次看到折原临也笑得很温暖，很温暖。

————END————


End file.
